Black Mall
Nobody lives outside of Humanis for very long. Either the Feral Youkai get to them, or they eventually return to the city. The Black Mall is the one exception to the rule. The Black Mall lies close enough to the city that the Feral Youkai problem isn't a hopeless one, but far enough away to pose no threat to Humanis. An example that living outside of Humanis can be done is enough to be a thorn in the side of Yakumo, however, and that's overlooking the entire reason the place exists. The Black Mall is a small fortress located outside Humanis, on the other side of the city from the Main Gate. As the name implies, it's built into the ruins of a shopping mall in Mayohiga. It boasts a fairly impressive defense, which is needed to fend off the regular Feral Youkai attacks, and it's even rumored to have a missile defense system in case Yakumo decides to finally do something about it. Being outside the Weather Barrier means that food and water are more difficult to acquire, but it somehow manages. As the name also implies, the Black Mall is a large black market much in the style of the shopping mall it inhabits. If it's illegal, you can probably find it there. Guns, armor, military-grade vehicles and items, the Black Mall smuggles almost anything it can get its hands on, and it's much easier to sell where there's no chance of the law cracking down on it. Getting it back into the city is a problem the buyer will have to solve on their own, of course. The most notable market in the Black Mall is it's F.E.A.R. market, and the associated human trafficking market that goes with it. Like guns, selling F.E.A.R. openly is no big deal where there's no police to uphold the law, and the Black Mall has the double benefit that if you get addicted, the wasteland is a much shorter walk in any direction. Most of the human up for sale are used to produce F.E.A.R. to make a profit off of for so long as they don't get sold, which means it's very easy and lucrative to keep them in stock - and many people are more then willing to subject themselves to it if they have nothing else to live for. Besides the human trafficking, the Black Mall is quite an oddity for the interaction between humans and youkai. The classes and castes are much more muted here, and almost completely ignored. If you have something to sell or have money to spend, nobody really cares who you are unless you stir up trouble. Both humans and youkai do good business at the Black Mall. The only difference is that living out here is a fair bit easier for youkai, who don't need to eat and have an easy access to a supply of F.E.A.R. for sale right in the Mall, but both races still manage equally well. Category:Locations Category:Shadow Project East